theorderofendymionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of Endymion Wiki:Site Rules
Here is a list of rules regarding my wiki. It should be noted that this wiki also follows the standard rules set forth by Wikia as well and you should follow them as such. General Rules *The Administrators are the supreme authority on the wiki. No one is their better, superior, master, or guardian. If you have an issue with the rules, please direct the complaint to the administrators. *There are exceptions to the rules. All members, admins included, are bound to them. If such a time comes that a rule has become unclear or obselete, the administrators will handle the matter, not you or any other like-minded contributors. *If you suspect another user of neglecting the rules, please tell a admin or moderator, and they will deal with the situtation immediately if possible. If nessecary, they will be banned, and their articles deleted. *If shown evidence that contridicts your article, do not overreact or become hostile toward them. Please try to remain calm, and attempt a friendly additude, and ask them whydiscuss the matter with them. If the evidence presented is correct, please change the article to reflect the new information gained. *It your articles continue to recieve constructive critism about your article, please do not assume that everyone is out to get you. Perhaps they see that you need to change your article to better reflect canon. *If you are continuously harassed by another user, DO NOT vandalize or troll them. You will recieve a permanent banned. Instead, seek out a staff member, and explain the matter to them. They will deal with the user as soon as possible. *Please categorize your articles. **Please do not make your own categories without administrator approval. **Remember to copyright your work. Past issues with Books, LLC. have proven that such a procaution is necessary. *No one is above the rules, not even the administrators. General Canon and Article Rules *Talk to the original creator, Kokurokoki, before contributing any work or articles related to the Endymion canon. *Canon must always be adhered to. Failure to do so will result in deletion of the article if warnings are not followed. If such failure to do so with later articles continues, you will be banned. *Articles can only be added by registered users. Articles under IP addresses will removed if the original author does not take credit for the work. *Red Links are allowed as placeholders as long as you create the article link within a week or so. *If you are presented with valid facts/points contradicting something in your article, you MUST change the section in question, if you refuse then an administrator will warn you, if you refuse further then the article will be changed for you by an administrator. *We do not censor racist or "offensive" topics on this wiki. You are free to add such content to your articles. *Any ideas you use in your article must be yours and yours alone. Articles based on anime, television, books, games, or movies have no place. Inspiration from such things is allowed, but if they are based on such things, the article will be removed. The Exception to this rule is when creating fanon characters/articles (See Non-Canon Contributions Rules). *You may include gods, demons, and supernatural forces in your articles so long as they follow the Endymion understanding of the universe. It should be noted that no supernatural being is beyond or above The Fallen Ones or The Creator, unless allowed by the original creator. *Regarding canon articles, do not upload pictures for use in the canon unless they were created by you or you have permission from the artist to use them specifically on this site or for like-minded reasons. Adding random pictures to the fanon section is OK but not for the canon. *Soft nudity and sexual content is permitted. Full blown nudity is prohibited. Please be modest about the amount used. If you use nudity in your article, please place a warning template at the top of your article. If do not then your pictures will be deleted. Attempts to reupload them with permission, and refusing to place a warning template on your article will result in a permanent ban. *As always please remember to use common sense. Canon Rules Regarding the Endymion *There are no powers stronger than the whole of The Order of Endymion aside from The Fallen Ones. You may create civilizations that have weapons capable of killing Endymion Overseers (because they are mortal like everyother race), but these civilizations cannot outright challenge The Order of Endymion and hope to win. Alternatively, Endymion cannot simply destroy said civilizations on a whim without proper reason. They are guardians, not imperialists. *The Endymion can own planets. Due to the corruption within the order, this is allowed but may change as the story goes on. However, no character or detachment at any time may own or maintain their own empire. The Endymion may be corrupted, but even they will not allow such a thing as many still follow the original duties of The Order. *There are no legions beyond the original 12 and the recent 13th legion. This rule applies to both canon and fanon unless approved by the original creator. *Endymion technology is infallible against other civilizations in the universe. They would not be able to serve the role of the universe's guardians if it were not so. Non-Canon Guidelines *Characters created may be from any universe or show. They can have significant presence in The Order but their stories will not be considered canon in the Endymion timeline. This applies to Endymion, Sentients, and The Fallen Ones. *You may create your own detachments from any legion. *Original characters can be added into the Endymion canon by permission between both the original creator and the character creator. You will be credited and allowed to edit your character as you wish as long as it adheres to the canon. The original character must be your own work.